


Frisk

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl and Carol learn frisking procedure, Explicit Caryl Sex, F/M, First time sex for Caryl, Playful Sex, Rick plays matchmaker, Sex in the tower, Touchy Feely;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick teaches Daryl and Carol a lesson in sexual tension. *Edited with Grammarly:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk

"So what's the lesson today?" Carol had become accustomed to humoring Rick and Daryl when they wanted to teach the rest of the group certain skills over the last few months. She had taught them a thing or two as well so she figured it was easier to let them think they were experts, which they sometimes were.

Rick walked over to Daryl and Carol and began explaining that going on runs had become more dangerous. As time went on it was getting problematic more often and Glenn had experienced trouble with a couple guys last week when one of them pulled a knife, fortunately it had ended without anyone being killed. The guy had just been scared cause nobody knew who to trust anymore. They may encounter useful people to bring back but they had to be sure they were unarmed before hand and this required proper frisking.

"You're kidding right? How hard can that be?"

Carol didn't know where this lesson was going but it sounded strange to her.

"I've seen it happen that even a properly trained officer has had a weapon pulled on them, do you want that?"

"Of course not, Rick. I get it, go on." Carol smiled at him to show her she respected his authority on this matter.

He smiled back at her "Don't worry Carol it won't be me you're practicing with it'll be, Daryl."

Daryl looked stunned like he'd been hit with something.

"Wait! What?"

"Relax, Daryl, I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean you have to touch me," she giggled to herself.

"Carol's right. You'll be touching each other." She stopped laughing and her eyes shot to Daryl who also looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Daryl, be a gentleman and go first."

Rick couldn't help grinning like a puppet master.

"I have seen you do this and you could stand to be more thorough, this group depends on you to stay safe and not bring back armed people."

"First you have to tell her to stand with her back to you and place her hands on something slightly lower than her waist...well?...do it."

"Uh...come over here OK?" Daryl grumbled to Carol and she started towards him feeling her face turning red.

"A little more forceful, Daryl, we aren't asking we are telling remember?"

"Rick this is crazy I can't talk to her like that!"

"It's acting Daryl, you're OK right Carol? You know Daryl isn't really mad at you right?" He let out a hearty laugh at the two of them being so childish.

"Alright, alright...come here and put your hands on this fence."

She bit her cheeks trying not to smile and walked over in front of him bending over slightly to put her hands on the garden fence. She couldn't help looking back a Daryl whose ears were bright red. She felt bad for him suddenly, he was clearly embarrassed. "It's OK Daryl."

Daryl did feel a little better, surely Carol would see it for what it was and not what it felt like to him which was almost foreplay.

"So first get her to spread her legs and you want them a fair bit further than hip width because it will throw her a little off balance and if she decides to pull anything it will be a lot harder for her to do now, go ahead Daryl."

Jesus Christ he was gonna kill Rick for this and he was staring daggers in his direction but unable to speak. She wasn't gonna love having his rough, sweaty hands all over her this surely wasn't nice for her. This was going to make things weird between them and he was probably going to fuck it up and offend her somehow.

"Hey Daryl this is life and death and I did all your crossbow lessons, it's only fair."

Daryl sighed heavily and resigned himself to this or else admit he couldn't cause he was aroused as all hell or make her feel like he didn't want to. He was stuck between a rock and an impossibly hard place.

"Spread your legs!" He blurted louder than intended but he was nervous.

 _Fuck it!_ _There's no getting out of it just go with it Dixon._

His gravely, deep voice cut through the air with surprising force and she jumped ever so slightly at his command and obeyed wondering how she was going to hide being into this whole thing. Hearing Daryl say such a thing even without sexual intention was so hot she couldn't think straight. Her head was in a fog when it dawned on her her legs weren't nearly wider than her hips but before she could correct it he added.

"wider...please"

She did as she was told and took a slow deep breath trying to calm herself before this got any more uncomfortable.

"Now you can either have her keep her hands down or have her link them behind her head, you should learn a bit of both."

Rick walked over to Carol and asked her to link her fingers behind her head with her elbows out to the sides. She felt a ridiculous and vulnerable.

"Carol, I'm just going to show Daryl how to do this but I have to touch you... a little intimately with the outside of my hand. Is that OK?"

"OK." She wondered exactly what that would entail.

"With a female you can turn your hand backward and feel around their breasts that way so they don't feel like they are being assaulted quite so much but you do have to check that area because women will hide things in their bras and between their breasts or underneath them too sometimes."

"Underneath?" Daryl inquired.

"Yep, I found drugs in a condom under a woman's breast once. You just never know," Rick answered.

"So I'm supposed to put my hand under Carol's?...seriously?"

"Just feel with the back of your hand Daryl, relax. See? Just like this."

Rick show Daryl what he meant and Daryl didn't feel much better about it. The whole thing looked more sexual than it appeared on cop shows.

Rick ran his hand down the underside of her arm and down the side of her waist all the way to her ankle and then turned his palm and felt her across her breast area. Daryl watched and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach that he wouldn't be able to pull this off without getting hard, even just watching this was unbearable. She had on cut-off jean shorts she had borrowed from Maggie that were shorter and tighter than anything she normally wore and a loose flowery sleeveless top, it was a hot summer day and they were all dripping steadily with beads of sweat. She was glowing in the heat and watching Rick's hands drift over her skin was mesmerizing and knowing he was supposed to do this next was nerve racking beyond all words.

Carol had never felt so embarrassed but on the other hand it probably was important and she trusted Rick to not take advantage at all. She looked over to Daryl whose eyes were completely focused on Rick's hands and moved along with them everywhere he touched her. Fascinated by this she wondered what he was thinking and how his hands would feel on her body.

"OK, you feel both sides of the person's body the same way, now you do it."

Daryl walked around to the back of Carol and stood for a second wondering what to touch first, he never touched Carol in any of these places before without a damn good reason. He put his hands out and grabbed her shoulders cursing himself for shaking.

"Remember to show no fear Daryl, she's off balance so she won't hurt you." Rick was trying hard not to laugh.

He gritted his teeth determined to get through this and ran his hands over the underside of her arms all the way to her armpits and she giggled slightly.

He scoffed at that and continued down the sides of her body all the way to her ankles and slowly raising back up to her chest where he had to move in right against her body to reach the back of his hand over one breast and then the other. His breath was hot on her neck and he was breathing twice as fast as normal wishing his heart would slow the fuck down. She unconsciously turned her head towards the warm breath and smiled slightly despite herself. Confused he muttered "Uh...sorry"

"It's OK," she whispered so softly he barely heard it.

"That's good Daryl, now we are done with the top half," Rick announced.

"Top half?" Daryl responded.

"Yep! I'll show you the rest once and you repeat OK?"

Great! I get to be felt up by two different men this is more action than I think I've ever had Carol thought to herself starting to really enjoy this after all.

Rick took Daryl's place behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "This is a place where men are more likely to hide things than women but you should get used to checking both men and women" He asked again if it was OK and she agreed taking another deep breath singing some Marvin Gaye in her head and trying to not look like she was starting to have fun.

Rick ran his warm hand under the bottom hem of her shirt and his fingers slid under the waist of her jeans a few inches and she jumped just a little "Sorry I didn't know you were going to do that!"

"You OK?"

"Yeah of course...yeah I'm good... just snuck up on my there."

"OK, so, Daryl, you want to feel around the entire front and back of her pants around the waistband for any weapons, you get the idea. go ahead."

FUCK!

He walked behind her again knowing he'd have to stand pressed against her back to reach with his damned short arms. She smelled like soap and faintly of flowers and there was warmth radiating from her skin to his mouth only inches from her bare shoulder. Her hair brushed against his nose tickling him and he pulled his arm back to scratch his nose.

Carol turned to head towards him, "You OK?"

"Mmmm hmmm," he grumbled, "just itchy nose from your hair is all."

She smiled facing front again as he slid his hand slowly back around her waist and under the material of her shirt and she could swear she felt him shudder against her. His fingers crept slowly into the waistband of her jean shorts and she didn't know in that moment how much more she could take and to her own surprise and embarrassment she moaned ever so quietly, only Daryl heard it.

He dragged his hand painfully slow from the front to the back feeling the soft skin of her lower back and inside the very top of her panties. Did she just make a noise? He could swear she moaned. She couldn't help feeling his erection against her lower back and ass and she grinned to herself wanting nothing more than to reach behind her and touch him there. She had wanted to to touch and kiss him for ages but she was always too terrified of screwing things up with him, he was the best friend she'd ever had in her entire life. He turned his head to Rick who looked very pleased with himself. "Now what do I do?"

"You're doing great, Daryl, although you can do it a wee bit faster than that when the time comes."

Smiling from ear to ear Rick continued the lesson.

"I left the hardest part for the end but you should actually add this part in while you search the legs in the beginning. You just run your hand up the inside of her leg all the way to the crotch and be sure to check both legs, maybe Carol has a weapon hiding."

He laughed at his own joke but nobody else was laughing.

Daryl crouched down behind her staring for a moment at her spread feet and wondering how he'd ever look her in the face again. He was hard as a fucking rock and holding on my a thread.

He touched his fingers to her right ankle and lay his palm on her bare leg.

 _Great day to wear shorts Carol_ he thought. Running his hand slowly up her leg he ran out of bare skin and got to her shorts.

"Rick! This ain't right!"

"How are you going to frisk a stranger if you can't frisk a person you trust."

"It's not that I'm scared of her Rick, it's that it's Carol."

She looked down at him behind her.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing! That's the point! This ain't easy you know?"

"Come on, Daryl, you're a big boy let's get this done and then it's her turn," Rick said not hiding his grin.

"You gettin' off on this, Officer Friendly?"

"Not at all. This all legitimate frisk procedure, it's you two making it awkward not me."

"I didn't say anything," Carol pointed out.

"Yeah, well you aren't the one doin' the touching," Daryl answered.

"Not yet," Rick said.

"Trust me, being touched has it's own challenges," she added looking down at him.

Daryl had enough of fighting it and ran his hand up to the crease of her leg and repeated the same procedure on her other leg. Jesus Christ he wasn't gonna make it. She felt amazing under his hand, her skin glistening with sweat and golden brown from the sun he was in trouble. He couldn't fight the idea of wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, kissing her throat, sliding his hands under her loose top and touching her.

Standing up and shifting to hide his obvious hard on he turned and walked in a pacing motion for a minute trying to think of something unsexy. Nothing but her body and her beautiful face would come to mind and he was starting to feel like a pervert with his throbbing cock starting to ache from desire. She was gonna figure it out and he'd never be able to face her again, she'd be disgusted with him.

"I bet you can remember most of that Carol so let's see if you can do better than Daryl and get it done faster and more efficiently, there's a bottle of red wine in it for the winner."

"You're on!"

She beamed thinking that wine would be very much needed after all this.

Suddenly brave and desperate to get back to her cell to touch herself with these beautiful memories she decided to out do Daryl in a big way.

"Over here please and place your hands above your head!"

Daryl looked stunned and looked a little wide eyed at her before turning around and raising his arms in the air.

"Spread your legs nice and wide for me, Sir!"

"That's a good point Carol! Firm and direct but polite is a great approach. You're a natural!"

Daryl was wondering why he wore sweat pants to this fucking lesson and not jeans this was gonna be a joke!

She reached up to his elbows quickly running her hands down to his armpits and down both sides of his body to his ankles and then across his chest with the palms of her hands. Then squatting down she surprised him by starting on the inside of his ankle and moving up.

"The only difference here is with a man you really want to be thorough and move your hand up between his leg and his uh...balls," he laughed.

"WHAT?!" Daryl choked out. He looked around frantically like an animal in a trap desperate for escape and finding no way out.

"I have found more things hidden there than you would ever think."

"What's next? A rubber glove inspection?" Daryl protested not wanting her to find the evidence of his arousal.

"Hey, you two do whatever you want after this but I'm not insisting on that."

"You're hilarious you know that?" Daryl fired back.

"Enough you two! Let's just do this it doesn't have to be so hard," Carol interjected.

"Pfft! Easy for you to say," Daryl answered.

She giggled and drifted her fingers up to his crotch and she could tell he was hard as stone and decided to get it over with as quick as possible for him. The heat emanating from the crease next to his "business" must have been a hundred degrees and the thought of where her hand was made her suddenly feel moist. His ass was a thing of beauty and it made her want to grab both handfuls of it and give it a good squeeze. Right in front of her face was the gorgeous bum of her best friend and it was all she could do not to touch it.

"There! Is that good Rick?"

"I don't know? Let's ask him. Is that good Daryl?"

"Shuddup you!"

"That was perfect Carol but you forgot his waistband and I definitely think there's a hidden weapon there."

Rick couldn't resist pointing out that she had missed a spot.

Her face burned with empathy and embarrassment for Daryl who she knew was dying of embarrassment. She suspected it was challenging for him to be touched like it was for her but she wondered if he liked it at all the way she did.

"Jesus Rick! I think he's safe now," Carol added

"I did your cooking classes, sewing instruction, first aid, canning lessons and you made me jog that one time..."

"OK, but just quick. Come here, Daryl."

Carol glared at Rick with a look that said 'Come on you're killing us here!' and his look said in return 'Do something about it then!'

She reached around Daryl and stuck her hand under his shirt and as quickly as possible ran her fingers under his waistband trying to avoid touching him anywhere that would make him question her motives. The hair around his navel was wet with sweat and she was fighting the thought of licking him there teasingly.

"Great job guys! I'll leave you two to practice some more...or whatever. You both have watch tonight in the tower just FYI I had to change the schedule cause Maggie's not feeling good! See ya later!"

With that he turned and walked away leaving them both breathing heavy and feeling flushed and aroused.

"It's OK Daryl you don't have to feel weird," she offered.

"I do, I feel really weird."

"Me too, it's not a bad weird though."

He looked over to her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey it's been a million years OK? I'm sorry I'm human... so sue me." She smiled and finally with Rick gone he smiled back.

"I gotta get the hell outta here if I can walk right."

"Where you going?"

"Uh... tower."

"Can I come with you?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Carol but I have to take care of something...alone."

She walked around to face him looking him straight in the eyes "I know, so do I..."

She was terrified this was going to backfire. He was going to yell or something, what the hell was this look on his face? She waited in silence with a panic stricken expression. She'd gone and done it now, he didn't want her. What the hell was she thinking?

"Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and started bolting from the field so fast she had to jog a bit to keep up.

"Was that driving you crazy too?" he asked looking back

"You have no idea," she replied.

"Come on you, keep up!"

Rick held up his hands to his eyes to give them some shade and peered like an eagle across the field to see them headed fast as bandits towards the guard tower hand in hand.

Arriving back at the cell block Hershel raised an eyebrow in Rick's direction.

"Worked like a charm Hershel! Finally!"

Hershel smiled proud of his plans success.

"Sick and tired of those two walkin' around in denial, they'll thanks us if they ever take a break."

"That's coercion you know," Michonne protested.

"No it isn't," Rick argued, "Those two have been thinking this for years now they just needed a push and they learned proper frisk procedure in the process so it's two bird with one stone."

Michonne laughed loudly, "I know. You did a good thing there, Rick."

They flew up the stairs and into the tower before they really understood what was coming next.

"I have to tell you, Daryl, I've thought of this before. Does that shock you?"

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and resting his face on her shoulder breathing in her scent deeply.

"Yes, I thought about it too just didn't think you'd ever want this."

She grabbed the back of his head and leaned her mouth into him placing kisses on his neck next to his ear. He hissed and pulled her closer.

"Why not?" she inquired.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you think I'd want to?"

"I just didn't think you'd want someone like me."

"I only want you Daryl, I've wanted you for ages," she admitted.

"Why the hell didn't you ever say anything?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She took his face in her hands so overcome with emotion of finally be honest and a tear in her eye threatening to fall.

"Same as you, I never thought you'd want me either and I was afraid it would be awkward if you turned me down."

"Come here," he growled determined not to lose another minute. He kissed her hard and for a moment didn't move his mouth at all just held her mouth against his in disbelief of how the day had turned out. How could she have ever thought he wouldn't want her? Why had he felt the same thing? He wanted to make her feel beautiful and wanted.

"I want you, Carol, so bad," he panted between kisses, "Always wanted you."

She could feel love radiating up and down her arms and a flood of adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"I want you too...so much."

These simple confessions had taken years to find their voice came pouring from their lips.

She kissed him deeply and he stopped only briefly to look around to find a place to sit or lay down and he pulled her towards the couch. He wanted to touch her everywhere at once he wanted to feel her against him. "I just need to touch you."

He pulled the top over her head and pulled her close kissing her throat and laying her down on the big couch they had pushed into the tower months ago. She looked up into his eyes and he reached behind his back pulling his own shirt off never breaking his stare. "You're so gorgeous."

"Stop."

"You are, Daryl, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out."

He felt choked up, nobody ever spoke to him like this, nobody ever admired his body, his face or praised him simply for who he was. This was the woman he held above every other person saying these things to him, it was almost too much. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly and slowly like he was savoring her and this moment, he was trying to make it last forever in fact.

"I love you, Carol, can I show you how much?" She glided her fingertips over his broad shoulders feeling so happy to underneath him as she had dreamed about and never imagined would ever happen.

"Show me," she uttered.

He kissed her neck and breathed hot breath into her ear and whispered, "I wanna make you feel so good...I wanna make you mine."

"I am yours, Daryl. I always have been."

She moaned and he lay down between her legs licking down her chest and pulling her forward and reaching around her back to undo her bra with surprising ease. He pulled it from her arms and focused on her breasts which were beautiful to him full and white and smooth. He kissed them both all over painfully slowly before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and gently running his tongue over it, not sucking just holding it in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue.

"Oh my god Daryl! Where did you learn all this?"

"I just thought about this a lot, there's more... just you wait."

He kept going till he could tell she wanted more and then he looked up and undid the button of her shorts opening them but not pulling them off and he kissed along the top of her panties and licked her belly. She threw her head back feeling equal parts love and pleasure. In her forties nobody had ever made love to her before and she finally knew that now, this is what making love really was.

"Up!" he said firmly but with a smile as he grabbed the sides of her shorts and she could tell he wanted her to raise up her bum so he could pull them off. He was strangely careful to leave her underwear in place, though, which she found curious.

She looked at him a little sideways and sat up to undo his pants and when she did she discovered just how ready he was. She had thought of him sexually before but she never pictured him quite like this. She couldn't have cared less what he looked like, none of that mattered.

"Daryl you are...really...wow!"

She could swear he was blushing and it was even more endearing that he was modest about himself.

He continued to kiss around her panty lines everywhere but the endgame and she squirmed in anticipation. He kissed her legs and her thighs rubbing her flesh with his powerful hands and causing all the blood in her body to flood to her pelvis. Daryl decided enough was enough and touched her gently through the material of her panties and she gasped rolling her hips towards his hand and he rewarded her by drawing slow circles around her clit through the thin silk. She moaned and sighed.

"Tell me I'm going to get to have you inside me before we're done here then I can endure this torture."

"Not just yet...wait."

She whined and bit her lip.

He mercifully pushed the silk to one side and ran his middle finger down her center and feeling how wet she was he groaned and immediately pulled off the silk panties and tossed them across the room. Like he had thought a whole lot about this, his hand caught her ankle and pulled it up onto the back of the couch and then he nudged the other leg till it dropped to the floor. She didn't think it was possible to feel more exposed but he appeared to be enjoying the view and the look on his face said "this is mine".

His arms came under her thighs and held on as he lay on his front and licked her slowly all over her wet, warm pussy. He moved his head back and forth as if shaking his head no but very, very slowly and ran his tongue back and forth across her clit and lips and occasionally licking up inside her and eventually inserting a finger into her warmth. She held onto his head gently as if his touch was keeping her breathing and sane. She moaned his name into the concrete room over and over like a prayer.

"Daryl... Mmmmmm yes... Daryl pleeeease ...Jesus Daryl!"

"I could spend the rest of my life between your legs and die a happy man."

It was the most explicit compliment she'd ever received but it meant something coming from him.

"You taste so good Carol I wanna to make you cum!"

He inserted a second finger inside her and she gasped a little, it had been ages since anything had been inside her body at all and she had apparently changed down there over time. Daryl was shocked at how tight she felt and decided if she wanted this continue he better go slow or she was in for a rough ride. He moved slow feeling the smooth walls of her body around his fingers and focusing on making her feel as good as possible. He was using all his best tricks to bring her to the edge and then push her over into an orgasm she deserved. His tongue found her clit again and he gently took it between his lips and moaned deeply into her tender flesh long and slow as he was enjoying the taste of her pleasure.

Two fingers was stinging just a bit and she began to wonder how things would go when it came time for sex. It didn't take long for the sensation of her clit between his lips and his fingers inside her to send her over the top and she came just as he wanted, hard and loud.

"Oh...mmmmmmy god..." she whined and moaned her way through a nice long, slow orgasm unaware they could last that long. He released his hold on her and lay next to her with his head on her chest waiting for her to come back down to earth.

It took a good few minutes for her to regain her mind and breathe at a normal rate.

"You like that?"

"You are kidding right? I have never felt anything in my entire life better than that Daryl!"

"I just want you to feel good, it ain't about me."

He was proud to have made her happy, he had only done that once before and it had been with a girl he knew in high school who he liked. He had limited experience beyond that and a few unfortunate sexual acts with women he didn't really know. All told he'd only been with 3 women and none of them more than once or twice. He almost didn't care what was in this for him he just wanted to make her happy, she deserved it.

"No! It's about you too, Daryl!" she protested.

She reached down and took hold of his cock in her hand and kissed him taking his tongue in her mouth and very gently sucking it into hers. She took his hand and kissed all of his fingertips before sucking his index finger gently and rolling her tongue back and forth around it. She sat up pushing him to lay back on the couch in her warm spot. She kissed and lick her way to the spot on his abdomen where she had thought of licking just and hour or so before feeling so excited she was getting that chance. He touched the side of her face.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to, Daryl. Do you not want me to?"

"I just don't expect you to if you don't like it"

"I want to make you feel good and if you think this would feel good I want to do it, I'll enjoy it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, of course...has nobody ever done this to you before?" She just somehow knew it must be the problem.

"Never."

"Can I try please? If want me to stop I will but I really want to."

"OK," his head dropped back and he looked a little apprehensive.

She made her tongue especially wet and licked the tip as softly as possible before taking the end into her mouth and rolling her wet tongue slowly in circles around the entire thing.

"Jesus!" he proclaimed and his body went stiff and he grabbed at the couch cushions with both hands.

Encouraged she lowered her mouth over as much as she could leaving still a good 3 inches she couldn't manage. She grasped his dick in one hand while licking the other hand so it would be wet and smooth. With the wet hand and her mouth she gently stroked and sucked him for a few minutes as he moaned and swore and pushed up with his hips.

"You have to stop or this will be over right quick."

She stopped. "Thanks for trusting me with that Daryl."

"Are you ready for this? We don't have to."

He was still unsure that he'd know what to do.

"I'm sure," she answered.

He wrapped his arm around her back and leaned towards her and she lay back as he drifted over top of her and she felt so safe and loved in his huge arms. He pulled one of her legs around his waist and held it behind the knee at his side and line himself up with her entrance. "I'm nervous," he admitted.

"Just go slow, everything will be fine. I love you."

He pushed into her slow as torture and she knew in that moment heaven existed. Heaven was having the man you love in your arms and inside you and looking into his eyes. She wondered briefly if it would work cause it did hurt a little more than she expected and he seemed afraid to move trying to read her face.

"It's OK, you can move if you're ready."

"I'm so fucking ready, Carol."

He thrust gently into her body and leaned in kissing her throat and groaning into her skin leaving goose bumps all over her.

She held him in her arms wishing she could hold him and keep him safe forever suddenly terrified of the world they lived in and know she'd have to risk losing him on occasion. She took this moment to hold on as tight as she could to the one person she lived for on this earth.

"You have to be more careful, Daryl, I can't live without you now." she suddenly felt scared by her emotions and overwhelmed by her love.

He continued to make love to her slowly and took her face in his hands.

"We are alive, Carol, and I love you I'll stay with you for the rest of my life."

He couldn't believe it was all real and he knew in that moment that she was the only thing on this planet he needed and wanted to be whole. He had to keep her safe and happy as long as he was able. They were one now and it was never going to change for him.

She kissed him and they made love slowly and lovingly for a while longer till he couldn't take it anymore and came into the woman he'd loved for so long believing she'd never love him back.

They slept for a short time exhausted by the day's events and by their time together.

He woke as it was falling dark. "How about that wine?"

She laughed, "Really?"

"Yes, we have watch tonight and Rick promised besides I have to give that guy a piece of my mind anyway. You need anything from inside?"

"Just bring yourself back to me as soon as you can," she smiled.

He kissed her, got dressed and walked out of the tower. She listened as his footsteps descended the stairs missing him already.

He entered the cell block feeling not the slightest bit embarrassed even though he knew everyone was probably in the know by now.

Rick was waiting up rocking Judith and smiled at Daryl as he approached.

"How did ya know man?"

"Everyone knew but you two, how was it?"

"Beautiful."

"That good huh? Well you're not mad about before then, hey?"

"Not at all brother, thank you."

"Of course, you have to thank Hershel actually it was his idea. Take her this for me I did promise it to her for beating you."

Rick handing him the wine. "Enjoy it man! This is what he have been fighting so hard for, a chance to have moments like this."

"I will."

When he got back to the tower she was looking wistfully out the window before turning to look in his direction and she was so beautiful and she looked so happy his heart melted all over again for her. He handed her the wine and they shared it over the night talking, kissing, holding on and enjoying the thing that was worth fighting for. Love.


End file.
